30 Days of H2OVanoss
by Hoodinilirious
Summary: A short one-shot for each day in December, all H2OVanoss centric. Each chapter will be unrelated to the last and inspired by Christmas/Winter AU's and prompts found on tumblr.
1. December 1st - Snowball Wars

**30 Days of H2OVanoss**

 **December 1** **st** **– Snowball Wars.**

 **Based on the prompt: "I was having a snowball fight outside and you were casually walking by and** _ **oh my god I'm so sorry I accidentally nailed you in the face.**_ **" AU.**

 _Splat._

The snowball hit Jonathan on the side of his face, showering him in icy particles. He froze as he met the eye of the small child responsible, a wide grin spreading its way across his face. The girl squealed and took off, giggling loudly as she made her way back to the other kids.

It was the first snow of the season and all of the children had gathered for an epic neighbourhood snowball battle. Jonathan, who had never really been good at saying no to the little angels had been roped in immediately by a particularly cunning group of kids no older than 8, demanding that he build them the best snow fort in the world.

And so that's how he had wound up where he was: drenched and covered in snow, his nose and cheeks bright red from the cold, ready to get his revenge.

Bending down, Jonathan scooped up a handful of snow in his numb hands and started to creep forward slowly, the satisfying sound of crunching ice beneath his feet.

"I'll get you for that Ruby!"

He threw the snowball at the same time as the girl jumped behind a stranger in a red hoodie that Jonathan hadn't noticed walking down the street. He watched in horror as the snowball sailed through the air and hit the guy square in the face.

The stranger stopped and blinked a few times as the snow dripped down his face. He shook his head slowly causing a small shower of white to go cascading down around him.

Jonathan's brain switched back into action and he raised his hands, his mouth falling open in shock. "I-I'm so sorry!" He managed to gasp out.

The man in red turned slowly to face him and Jonathan gulped. Underneath the snow that speckled his face the man was gorgeous. His sleek black hair was styled in a faux hawk, his shoulders were broad and his arms were so muscular that Jonathan had no doubt that the guy could snap him in half if he wanted to.

Ruby peeked up at the stranger with a small smile on her face. "He got you!" She sing-songed, tugging lightly on the red hoodie. The guy grinned back down at her, revealing a set of perfectly straight white teeth and slightly chubby cheeks that made Jonathans stomach swoop.

"Do you think we should get him back?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

The man in red caught Jonathans eye before grinning again, bending down to scoop up some snow into his hands. Jonathan took the small window of opportunity and bolted behind a nearby tree, laughing loudly as he did. There was a soft thud as a flying snowball hit the tree trunk above him.

"This means war!" He cried, launching two snowballs after one another, first at Ruby and then at the stranger. Both missed their marking, causing the stranger to burst into a fit of laughter. Jonathan pouted and the man took advantage of his distraction to throw a well-aimed snowball at Jonathan's head.

Jonathan sputtered and wiped the snow off his face before deciding to take a different approach. He stepped out from behind the tree and ran directly at the guy in the red hoodie, figuring that the element of surprise would give him the upper hand.

As he ran his foot caught on a slippery part of the road, causing him to lose his balance and tumble backwards. He landed on his back rather ungracefully with a loud "Ooft" as the air left his lungs.

The guy in the red hoodie reacted immediately, racing to his side, only to slip on the ice himself, landing directly on top of Jonathan.

"Shit."

Jonathan gasped as the strangers full weight landed on top him and then began to laugh hysterically. The guy on top of him joined in rolling to side and staring up at the sky as he caught his breath.

"Dude you should've seen your face!"

Jonathan snorted, "You're the idiot who slipped over straight after the watching it happen to someone else."

"Oh yeah?" Came the reply, "You're the idiot who can't throw a snowball to save his life."

"Oh no you didn't!" Jonathan rolled over to find himself face to face witt the attractive stranger and he faltered for a second, his cheeks heating up and flushing an even darker shade of red. He watched as the guys brown eyes scanned his face, taking in Jonathans flushed cheeks before reconnecting with his crystal blue eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The stranger gave a small smile, "I'm Evan."

Jonathan returned the smile, shivering slightly. "I'm cold. And Jonathan. My name's Jonathan."

Evan chuckled softly, pushing himself into a sitting position. "You wanna go grab a coffee to warm up?"

Jonathan sat up as well, brushing himself off. "Sure, but I'm buying. I owe you for hitting you with that first snowball which was a total accident I swear."

Evan reached over and brushed a few specks of snow that Jonathan had missed out of his hair, enjoying the way the younger guys cheeks flushed as he did. He was absolutely adorable, all flustered and nervous giggles and Evan desperately wanted to get to know him better.

"Deal."


	2. December 2nd - Sweater Weather

**December 2** **nd** **– Sweater Weather**

 **Based on the prompt: "You were the cashier giving me weird looks when I bought a ton of ugly Christmas jumpers so I told you they were for my grandma but you happened to be at a party I wore one to and you saw me."**

 **Song: Sweater Weather – The Neighbourhood.**

 _oOo_

The air outside was cold and bitter and Evan was already regretting leaving the comfort of his apartment. Goosebumps rippled across his skin as it started to rain and he ducked his head, walking faster to make it into the shopping complex before it started to pour.

It was December 1st and while Evan didn't usually celebrate holidays Christmas was an exception and it was somewhat a guilty pleasure of his to launch into full celebration mode as soon as December started.

He'd spent the day putting up a Christmas tree almost as big as his apartment and now his mission was to pick up the most disgusting Christmas sweaters he could possibly find. As he made his way into the clothing store he was greeted by the sound of faint Christmas music and the smell of the gingerbread scented candles on display at the front of the store.

It was nearing 5pm and the store was empty besides Evan and the guy at the register who was busying himself by sorting through a large stack of boxes that obscured him from Evan's sight.

Evan gave a soft "Yes," of victory under his breath as he spotted the rack of brightly coloured red and green sweaters in the middle of the store. Sorting his way through the assortment of reindeer prints, elf patterns and even one that had bells and small patches of tinsel on it, he eventually decided on six sweaters, including the bells and tinsels one which he fully intended to wear to his friends Christmas party the following day.

Sweaters slung over his arms, Evan made his way to the counter where he was met with a large wall of boxes. He cleared his throat uncertainly, placing the pile of sweaters onto the only visible space on the counter. A head peeped around from behind the boxes before disappearing again just as quickly, and a few seconds later the boxes were being shifted to the floor.

Evan nearly groaned out loud in disbelief. It was just his luck that the guy serving him was one of the most attractive guys he'd laid eyes on.

In front of him was a guy that looked not much older than Evan, and only a few inches taller. His skin was pale, but his cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and his eyes were as bright as the blue of the hoodies he was wearing. His lips twisted into a smile and Evan watched them fascinated as the guy in front of him, whose nametag read 'Jonathan' spoke.

"Sorry, we don't normally get people in here so late."

He began scanning the sweaters, a small smirk making its way across his face. "Getting into the Christmas spirit?"

Evan blinked before snapping out of his trance. "What? I-" Embarrassment crawled its way up his body and flooded into his cheeks and he panicked, blurting out the first excuse that came into his mind, "No, no. They're for my grandma."

Jonathan raised a pierced eyebrow and Evan could've kicked himself for being so awkward and making a complete idiot out of himself.

"Oh." The smirk was back on his face, "I'm sure she'll love them."

"Yeah. Yeah she will."

 _oOo_

The sick feeling of embarrassment followed Evan all the way back to his car, where he banged his head against the steering wheel a few times before turning on the ignition. The colour blue haunted him the whole way home. It haunted him as he crawled into bed and it didn't leave him until he'd fallen into restless sleep.

 _oOo_

The next day flew by and Evan had almost forgotten about the colour of Jonathan's eyes and his stupidly attractive jawline until it was time for him to get ready for Craig's Christmas party and he pulled the pile of ugly sweaters out of his closet.

Shaking off the lingering embarrassment, Evan cursed himself for not being able to put the awkward situation behind him. He pulled the sweater with the bells on it over his head, before slipping on his favourite pair of vans as he made his way out of his apartment.

It was only a short drive to Craig's and by the time he'd arrived the party was already in full swing. A group of people had arranged some chairs next to the lounge, surrounding the large fireplace that was centered in the middle of the living room, while others stood around the kitchen, or leant against the wall, drinks in hand.

The fire, along with the Christmas lights that were strung up around the roof gave the apartment a warm glow and Evan felt like he was back at home again, surrounded by his family.

He spotted Craig making his way towards him and he was greeted with a one armed hug, "Dude, nice sweater!"

Evan chuckled and pulled away to get a better look at his friend, who was wearing a bright green sweater with a classic reindeer print on it. "You too man."

 _oOo_

The night progressed and Evan was feeling warm and fuzzy from a combination of the drinks he'd had and the heat coming from the fireplace. He was completely content until he heard a voice that tugged on something in the back of his mind, willing him to turn around and see who it was.

He turned in his seat on the lounge, searching for the voice, trying to place why it sounded so familiar. His eyes landed on a guy leaning on the counter behind him and Evan's stomach dropped.

Almost as if the guy felt Evan's stare, he turned and bright blue eyes met chocolate brown ones. His heartbeat sped up and Evan was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he was wearing easily the ugliest sweater in the room and that said sweater was also one that he'd lied about to the attractive cashier who was now staring at him with an infuriatingly amused smirk on his face.

Evan was frozen and he had no idea how to react as Jonathan walked towards him, sitting beside him, an amused grin on his face. "Your grandma, huh?"

Evan felt heat crawling its way up his face and he struggled to keep his composure as he replied "I- uh, well."

Jonathan's laughter interrupted him and the sound was music to Evans ears. "Don't worry about it, it suits you."

Evan laughed, twisting his hands together nervously "You really think so?"

"Yeah I do." Jonathan held out an unopened beer, "You wanna drink?"

Evan smiled, relieved, and took the beer, his fingers brushing against Jonathans lightly. "Holy shit your hands are cold!"

Jonathan shrugged sheepishly, "I forgot to bring a jumper."

Evan, feeling much braver due the alcohol he'd consumed, leant over and took Jonathans icy hands in his own in an attempt to warm them up. He watched Jonathans face for any sign of a negative reaction, but all he got was a smile as Jonathan laced his fingers with Evans.

They stayed like that until it was 1AM and somehow Jonathan's hands had ended up inside the sleeves of Evans sweater, and then an hour later he was curled up in Evans lap with his head resting on his chest.

Evan felt warm all over and his head was swimming but he'd never felt so at peace in his life and nobody questioned it the next morning when they found the two the next morning passed out on the lounge, arms wrapped comfortably around each other and small smiles on their faces.


	3. December 3rd - Hate and Hope

**December 3** **rd** **– Hate and Hope.**

 **Prompt: "This is my first time at the ice rink and I've fallen on my butt at least 34 times so far but you keep skating around me like a fuckin' pro."**

"Oh for fuck sake!" Came the irritated shout as Jonathan once again fell, landing on his ass for the tenth time since they'd made it to the ice rink. A chorus of laughter followed, which only frustrated him even more and so he stayed sitting on the ice, pouting like a small child.

Evan watched with an amused smile, gliding smoothly in a circle around the group of guys. "Come on man, it's not that hard."

"Yeah you'll get it eventually." Brock said, offering Delirious his hand and pulling him up.

Jonathan begrudgingly took his hand and got shakily to his feet, the frown remaining on his face. "Yeah well it's kind of hard to concentrate when this bitch is skating around the place like he's a fucking pro." He complained, waving an arm in Evan's general direction.

"Delirious it's your first time ice skating, we're not judging you." Brian added skating across to stand beside Brock. "Besides, Evan's Canadian, of course he skates like a pro."

Jonathan muttered something under his breath and tried once more to skate forward. Evan cut across sharply, blocking him off. "What was that?"

"I said you're a bitch." Jonathan snickered, pushing himself away from Evan. The backwards motion caused him to lose his balance and once again he landed backside first on the hard ice.

"That is like the thirty fourth freaking time I've fallen. What am I doing wrong?!" He cried out exasperatedly.

"Just let me help you Delirious" Evan sighed, bending down and yanking the older man up before he could protest, keeping a firm grip on his wrists once he was upright.

"I'm not holding your damn hands Evan!"

"Suit yourself." Evan shrugged, letting go of Jonathan's wrists.

Jonathan lost his balance almost immediately. "No, no, no. I take it back!" He cried, desperately grabbing a hold of Evan who caught him with ease.

"Are you going to be a bitch about this the whole time?"

"Yep."

Evan rolled his eyes even though he wasn't expecting any other answer. "Come on then." He grabbed a hold of Jonathan's hands. "Just take it easy and glide towards me. You're being too clunky in the way you place your feet."

Jonathan slowly slid forward, biting his tongue in concentration.

Brian and Brock, who had been watching the exchange with amused smiles, glanced at each other, Brian smirking mischievously. "Aw would you look at the cute couple!" He cooed, "Holding hands while they ice skate!"

"It's just so romantic!" Brock joined in, pretending to wipe away a fake tear.

Jonathan felt his face flush and he glared at Evan's chest, determined to block them out and not make eye contact with Evan. Evan was just a friend.

Evan seemed to be blocking them out too, focusing on how Jonathan was skating. "See, look! You're doing it."

"I am?" Jonathan asked, looking at his hands that Evan had let go of without him realising. "I am!"

He grinned and the guys cheered him on as he continued forward. He looked up and met Evan's eyes which were looking at him proudly and _damn_ there it was. That swooping feeling in his gut that hated so much.

 _oOo_

"Hey" Jonathan felt Evan nudge his shoulder lightly. "You okay?"

Jonathan nodded distractedly, "M'fine."

Evan frowned, "You've barely said a word since we got home, what's going on?"

"I'm just thinking." He shrugged, staring pointedly at his knees and not Evans face.

"You know they were only mucking around right?" Evan asked, nodding towards Brock and Brian who were across the room, arguing about their favourite movie.

"Yep. Just a joke."

"Jonathan." Evan pried, "You know you can talk to me."

He shook his head, "I don't want to. Not now."

Evan sighed but didn't continue to argue, instead placing an arm around the brooding man where it stayed for the rest of the night, unaware of the conflict it was causing his best friend.

Jonathan hated himself for feeling so safe with Evan's arm around him and he hated the way Evan kept looking at him those concerned brown eyes and he especially hated the hope that soared in his chest when Evan hugged him good night and he felt Evan's fingers softly trace a pattern on the small of his back comfortingly. "Get some sleep. We're talking in the morning."

Maybe he wasn't just a friend.


	4. December 4th - Christmas Tree

**December 4** **th** **– Christmas Tree.**

 **Prompt: Tree Decorating (Bonus points if one of them is doing it completely wrong "Omg why am I in love with you?")**

"Evaaaaaaan!"

"Yes Delirious?" Evan replied patiently. It was still surreal to him to have the man that had been his best friend behind the computer screen for so many years now living in the same house.

"It's Christmas and we don't even have a Christmas tree up!"

Evan frowned, "Its December 4th you idiot, there's plenty of time."

"December means its Christmas time." Was Jonathans reply as he walked into Evans room, arms folded across his chest and leant against the door.

Evan sighed and stood up from his desk, "Alright fine, we'll do it now. I need a break from editing anyway."

Jonathan grinned widely and wrapped his arm around Evans waist. "You're the best."

Evan rolled his eyes, slinging his arm around Jonathan's shoulders. "You're a pain in the ass."

They dug around in Evan's shed and eventually found the tree and an old box of ornaments, carrying them back into the house. Jonathan was _not_ admiring the way Evans muscles flexed as he carried the tree over his shoulder and he definitely hadn't noticed the way Evan's tight fitted black shirt was riding up, exposing the smooth skin of his hips and stomach. Not at all.

Shaking himself from the unwelcome thoughts he moved forward and helped Evan assemble the faux tree near the fireplace. Once they'd found the right spot for the tree Evan opened the box of decorations, grabbing a few baubles and turning to hang them on the tree.

"What are you doing?!"

Evan's hand froze mid-air and looked at Jonathan, who was holding armfuls of tinsel and wearing a shocked look on his face.

"Uh.. I'm decorating the tree…?" Evan trailed off uncertainly.

Jonathan shook his head, "I can see that. You're putting the baubles on. Baubles go last after tinsel and lights, everyone knows that!"

Evan opened his mouth to argue but he had no idea what to say.

"Don't you gawk at me like I'm crazy, you're the barbarian who doesn't know how to decorate a damn Christmas tree Evan!"

That set him off, laughs rolling out of his mouth smoothly and then Jonathans melodic laughter joined in and it was then that Evan realised this would be the first real Christmas he'd had in a long time and even though it was only him and Jonathan he felt as though he was a kid again, surrounded by his family as they decorated the entire house. It was warm and fuzzy and the sudden strength of gratitude and affection he felt towards Jonathan was overwhelming.

Evan placed the ornaments back in the box as Jonathan dumped a bundle of silver tinsel on his head, still laughing to himself.

Their next dilemma came when they remembered that the lights had to be plugged in and they had to crawl under the tree to do so, which was easier said than done because Evans shoulders were too broad to fit into such a small space and Jonathans arms were _almost_ too short to reach.

Once that crisis had been averted, after a lot of frustrated swearing from Jonathan, they started on the baubles, moving around each other smoothly, each lost in their own thoughts.

Evan stopped when he felt eyes staring into the side of his face. He didn't even have to turn around, "What have I done wrong now Jonathan?"

Jonathan grinned sheepishly and stepped forward, moving the bauble Evan had just placed on the tree down a few branches. "You put two of the same red baubles next to each other. Colour co-ordination Evan, colour co-ordination."

Evan rolled his eyes and shoved him in the shoulder lightly. "You're such a bitch."

Jonathan grinned at him, "Yeah but you still love me. Just like I still love you even though you're hopeless at decorating Christmas trees."

Evan didn't hesitate, a smile stretching across his face, "Yeah, I do."


	5. December 5th - Early Presents

**December 5** **th** **– Early Presents**

 **Prompt: This one was inspired by Evan's glorious 'Deez Nuts' Christmas sweater and a conversation I had on tumblr with thecrazymadchildwithnolife.**

Jonathan watched as the buildings below him grew closer through heavy eyes. He would never get used to flying and how exhausted it made him but it was worth it every time he got to see his friends.

He made his way off the plan following Luke closely. It was a relief having someone like Luke to travel with and it provided him a cover from outside eyes while he was with the crew. If anyone asked he was Luke's cousin. Definitely not that Delirious guy.

They collected their luggage and headed outside where Luke called an Uber. Jonathan fiddled with the strap of his duffle bag. It had been 103 days exactly since the last time he'd been to LA and he was itching to see his friends again. To see Evan.

Luke nudged him softly. "Relax. We'll be there soon."

 _oOo_

It took them 43 minutes and 20 seconds to get to their hotel from the airport and then 20 minutes and 35 seconds to get to Evans apartment from there. By the time the car pulled up outside Evan's Jonathan was just about ready to start climbing walls.

Instead he launched himself up the stairs of the apartment complex, two at a time and Luke could only laugh as he tried to keep up with the goofball. Luke grabbed his arm as they reached Evan's front door, "Chill."

Jonathan nodded and took a deep breath and then the door swung open and Evan was in his arms and he wasn't sure if he even knew what breathing was anymore. Evan pulled back and there was a brilliant grin plastered across his face. "It's good to see you again man."

Jonathan grinned back, stepping inside as Evan shook hands with Luke, who remained in the doorway. "You guys want some food before we head out?"

Jonathan's stomach rumbled loudly and Luke laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. Be back soon." He saluted them as he left.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Jonathan remembered the bag slung over his shoulder. "I got you something" He said to Evan, digging around in the bag and pulling out a poorly wrapped present. "Early Christmas present."

Evan held up a finger and ran into the other room, leaving Jonathan thoroughly confused until he returned holding his own poorly wrapped gift. "Yeah I got you something too."

They sat on the lounge and Jonathan handed over his present. "You first."

Evan began unwrapping the present and Jonathan waited for his reaction apprehensively. The room immediately filled with Evan's laughter and Jonathan's heart soared.

Evan held the sweater out in front of him, falling into a fit of laughter every time he looked at it. "Deez Nuts!" He managed to gasp out, wiping at the tears that had made his way onto his face from laughing too much. "It's perfect."

Jonathan's cheeks were hurting from the grin that was stretched across his face. "I thought you'd like it."

Evan shrugged his jacket off and pulled the sweater over his head before handing Jonathan his present. "Your turn."

He opened the present carefully and gasped when he saw the head of a bear peak through. "TEDDY BEAR!"

The bear was the softest thing he'd ever felt, like a bear from one of those fancy high quality toy shops and he smiled as he ran his hands over its fur. It had a blue ribbon tied around its neck and Jonathan didn't think he could be any happier until Evan slung his arm around his shoulder. "Merry Christmas you dork."

 _oOo_

Evan loved the sweater so much that he ended up wearing it to the Gaming Awards that night and Jonathan couldn't stop the butterflies he felt every time he looked at him. He felt Luke stand beside him, "You're staring, you realise that?"

Jonathan shoved him on the shoulder. "Shut up. I am not."

Luke could only roll his eyes, "You two are so stupidly oblivious."


End file.
